Half Blood
by Kusanagi Yakumo
Summary: Di Kyoto ada sebuah area terlarang. Naruto pun memasukinya. Dan di sana mimpi buruknya dimulai. Sampai seseorang menyelamatkan nyawanya. [ItaNaru] [SasuNaru] [Shounen-Ai]


**Half Blood**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Typo(s), Shounen-Ai, Alur cepat

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyoto...

Sore hari yang mendung saat musim salju...

_'Hah! Hah! Hah! Celaka...! Mereka terus mengejarku!'_

Sesosok anak laki-laki berambut pirang, berusia sepuluh tahun, sedang berusaha mati-matian melarikan diri dari kejaran gerombolan siluman serigala liar.

**"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dari kami, Bocah! Kami semua pasti akan berhasil menyantap dagingmu!"** Seekor siluman serigala berseru lantang, membuat anak laki-laki bernama Uzumaki Naruto semakin memacu kedua kakinya lebih cepat.

_'SIAL...! Seandainya saja... Seandainya saja aku tidak masuk ke dalam hutan itu!'_

**.**

_**Flashback**_

Di sebuah hutan yang berada di pedalaman Kyoto, konon terdapat sejumlah area terlarang yang tidak boleh dimasuki oleh siapapun.

Bagi siapa saja yang nekat untuk memasuki area tersebut, dapat dipastikan tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi menuju dunia luar.

Menurut rumor yang beredar, area terlarang merupakan area yang dikuasai oleh para siluman serigala liar.

Namun seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak tahu-menahu mengenai hal tersebut, melangkahkan kedua kakinya masuk ke dalam sana demi mencari kucing peliharaannya yang melepaskan diri setelah mencakar dalam permukaan kulit leher miliknya.

Ia terus berjalan mengikuti jejak kaki kucing yang tertinggal di atas salju putih. Tanpa menyadari kalau jejak itu akan menuntunnya menuju sebuah goa yang merupakan tempat persembunyian para siluman serigala.

**"Kau memiliki bau darah yang sangat lezat, Bocah."**

Seekor siluman serigala berbulu perak bergerak mendekat. Gigi-gigi tajam terlihat lapar. Air liur menetes deras seiring hasrat memangsa yang semakin bertambah hebat. Sementara sosok Naruto yang menatap ngeri mayat kucing miliknya yang sudah terkoyak sangat parah— tanpa menunda lebih lama lagi— ia pun segera berlari menjauh secepat yang ia bisa.

**"KEJAR DIA!"** Siluman serigala itu berseru lantang. Bulu-bulu perak di seluruh tubuhnya berubah menjadi sepekat darah. Tak lama, gerombolan siluman serigala keluar dari kegelapan goa— mengejar sosok anak kecil yang berada jauh beberapa meter di hadapan mereka.

**.**

Saat ini...

_'Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan?! Mereka terus mengejarku! Mereka tidak akan melepaskanku! Sial! SIIAAAAAAL!'_

Naruto terus berlari tanpa henti. Setiap langkah yang ia ambil membawanya semakin masuk ke bagian dalam hutan belantara berhiaskan selimut salju. Hingga semua peluangnya sirnah ketika seekor siluman serigala melompat dan menerkam belakang punggungnya sekali hentak.

_**BRUGH!**_

Tubuh kecil pun membentur kuat permukaan dingin.

**"Akhirnya kau berhasil kutangkap, Bocah!"**

"Lepas...! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Naruto memberontak sekuat tenaga dari cengkraman siluman serigala yang kini berada di atas punggungnya. Cakar-cakar tajam menembus tanpa ampun setiap lapisan kulit serta daging miliknya. Ukuran tubuh pemangsa yang lebih besar juga berat membuat ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya secara bebas.

Dapat Naruto rasakan tetesan hangat dari air liur serigala yang jatuh membasahi pipi.

_**GRAUK!**_

_**CRAAAASH!**_

**"AAAAAAAKKH!"** Jerit kesakitan menggema dalam kesunyian hutan. Bagian bahu miliknya terkoyak. Sebagian daging termakan. Cairan berbau karat tercium pekat, menodai putihnya salju dengan warna merah segar.

_'Apa... aku akan mati di sini?'_ batinnya berbisik lirih. Cahaya dari sepasang iris biru perlahan meredup. Samar-samar, suara langkah kaki asing tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya.

_**Srak. Srak. Srak. Srak. SRAK—**_

"Sepertinya kalian mendapatkan mangsa yang sangat menarik," suara bernada kelam bergumam, mengalihkan semua perhatian siluman serigala yang berada di hadapannya.

**"Siapa kau?! Jangan berani kau mengganggu kesenangan kami!"** Siluman serigala menggeram tak suka. Mereka merasa terancam.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kesenangan kalian. Hanya saja—" Sosok tegap memutus perkataan. Diliriknya sosok Naruto yang dalam kondisi sekarat. "—Aku tertarik pada aroma darah dari anak laki-laki yang berada di bawah tubuhmu itu."

**"KAU INGIN MEREBUT MAKANAN KAMI?!"**

"Tentu saja."

Sosok berpakaian serba hitam bergerak gesit— memenggal kilat kepala siluman serigala yang berada di atas tubuh Naruto.

_**ZRAAAASH!**_

_**BRUK!**_

Tubuh siluman serigala terjatuh bebas ke atas salju merah bersimbah darah, bersamaan dengan nyawanya yang sudah terbang menghilang.

Sedangkan siluman serigala lain yang terbakar amarah segera melancarkan serangan ke arah sosok yang berdiri di dekat tubuh Naruto. Namun sosok itu tiba-tiba saja bertransformasi menjadi gerombolan kelelawar hitam— menyayat serta mengoyak cepat tubuh para siluman tanpa memberikan mereka kesempatan sedikit pun untuk membalas.

_**SRAT! SRAT! SRAT! JRAAAASH! CPRATS!**_

Hanya dalam waktu singkat, sosok yang kini kembali sebagai wujud pemuda tampan beriris hitam, berhasil menghabisi seluruh siluman serigala tanpa menguras banyak tenaga.

_'Siapa... dia...? Apa dia juga ingin memakanku...?'_ batin Naruto yang kesadarannya semakin menipis akibat luka parah pada tubuh miliknya.

"Sekarang kau sudah aman. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakitimu," Sang Pemuda bergumam lembut sambil merendahkan tubuhnya, lalu memeriksa luka pada tubuh anak laki-laki berambut pirang. "Luka yang parah... Kalau terus seperti ini, dia bisa mati."

_**Tes...**_

Merahnya darah jatuh membasahi wajah Naruto. Darah milik sosok beriris hitam yang melukai urat nadi pergelangan tangan kanan miliknya sendiri. Sosok itupun kemudian menghisap darah yang keluar dari sana, lalu mendekap tubuh kecil untuk meminumkan darah tersebut melalui sebuah ciuman.

- Yakumo -

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Uh..." Naruto mulai tersadar. Luka parah di tubuhnya sudah menghilang tanpa bekas. Namun saat ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya, yang terlihat hanyalah pemandangan satu warna tanpa sumber cahaya.

Hitam pekat— layaknya ia terhisap ke dasar kegelapan menakutkan.

_'Mataku... tidak bisa melihat...'_

"Matamu tidak buta. Itu hanyalah efek sementara karena kau sempat kehilangan banyak darah diikuti rasa _shock_ akibat penyerangan yang sempat kau alami," suara dingin bergumam di dekat telinga kiri Naruto, mengantarkan getaran-getaran halus yang membuat bocah pirang tersebut refleks menjauhkan diri dari sosok pemuda yang semenjak tadi membiarkannya beristirahat di dalam pelukan.

_**BRUGH!**_

Namun ia terjatuh dalam posisi tengkurap ketika kakinya yang masih dalam kondisi lemah tidak mampu menyangga stabil berat tubuh miliknya.

_'Sa—Sakit!'_ Naruto menjerit di dalam batin sambil memegangi tengah dahinya yang tampak memerah.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu," gumam suara Si Pemuda sambil beranjak mendekati Naruto yang segera beringsut mundur dalam posisi duduk.

"Si—Siapa kau?! A—Apa kau juga ingin memakan dagingku?!" Naruto bertanya was-was.

"Padahal kau 'setengah'. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak menyadari identitasku." Si Pemuda semakin mendekat. "Jadi rumor yang kudengar itu benar, ya. Kalau setengah vampir, hingga mencapai usia lima belas tahun, tidak ada bedanya dengan sesosok manusia normal." Tangan dingin merengkuh kembali tubuh hangat Naruto ke dalam pelukan.

"Le—Lepas—"

"Asalkan kau tahu, aku tidak ingin memakan dagingmu. Aku hanya tertarik pada bau darahmu, tapi bukan berarti aku menginginkannya." Iris hitam memandang lekat sosok Naruto yang terdiam.

"Di mana rumahmu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. "Akan kuantar kau pulang."

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri," jawab Naruto sedikit gugup.

"Dengan kondisi matamu yang tidak bisa melihat?"

"Nng... Itu... Uwaaa! Kau mau apa?!" Naruto terkejut saat pemuda tersebut menggendong tubuhnya bagaikan seorang pengantin.

"Kutanya sekali lagi. Di mana rumahmu?"

"Ka—Kamigyo. Rumahku berada di Distrik Kamigyo."

"Baiklah... Pegangan yang erat."

Sepasang sayap kelelawar terkembang, melindungi sosok Naruto di bawah naungan megah, sebelum membawanya pergi ke atas hamparan langit luas.

- Yakumo -

Kyoto menjelang malam...

_SREG!_

Pintu _shoji_ depan sebuah rumah bergeser.

"_Tadaima_..."

"Itachi, kau ke mana saja? Bukankah hari ini kau berjanji akan mengajariku cara memainkan permainan manusia yang bernama—" Perkataan remaja laki-laki pucat terhenti, ketika indera penciumannya samar-samar menangkap aroma darah yang melekat pada tubuh kakaknya.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Lain kali saja. Sekarang aku ingin beristirahat."

"Kau sudah dua kali mengingkari janji," gumam Sasuke dengan tatapan tak suka.

Itachi tersenyum ramah, lalu menyuruh Sasuke untuk mendekat ke arahnya memakai isyarat tangan— sebelum ia menepuk dahi tengah adiknya secara perlahan.

"Maaf ya, Sasuke. Besok aku pasti akan menepati janjiku," balas Itachi sambil mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang sorot matanya berubah dingin saat ia menyadari ada aroma tubuh lain yang melekat di balik aroma darah yang lebih mendominasi.

Siapa Si Brengsek yang berani mendekati kakaknya?

- Yakumo -

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap..._

Itachi terus melangkahkan kedua kaki hingga sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Setelah masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu geser kembali, ia pun mulai melepaskan pakaiannya satu demi satu— menggantinya dengan pakaian baru.

Namun setelah membuka seluruh pakaian atas, gerakan Itachi refleks terhenti saat sosok pirang tiba-tiba saja muncul memenuhi pikirannya.

"Mata biru yang indah... Aku baru pernah melihat iris mata seindah itu. Benar-benar mata yang terasa sangat menghipnotis," gumam Itachi sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi..."

- Yakumo -

Keesokan harinya...

Setelah Itachi memenuhi janji kepada Sasuke, pemuda itupun segera pergi ke tempat di mana Naruto tinggal. Yaitu, sebuah rumah Jepang bergaya tradisional yang memiliki hamparan taman luas sangat indah meskipun terselimuti oleh lapisan salju dingin.

Entah mengapa, semenjak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto, ia tidak mampu menghilangkan sosok anak kecil tersebut dari dalam pikirannya.

Didorong oleh sekelebat perasaan aneh di dalam hati, Itachi pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi mengunjungi Si Pirang dengan mengambil wujud seekor gagak hitam.

_'Sudah kuduga, ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Itachi,'_ batin seekor kucing yang diam-diam mengikuti si gagak sambil menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan serta menyamarkan aroma tubuh dengan tetap menjaga jarak aman.

**.**

Beberapa saat kemudian di tempat tinggal Naruto...

_'Hmm... Kalau dipikir-pikir, bagaimana cara dia menyembuhkan lukaku? Kemampuan regenerasi setengah vampir di usia sepertiku masih terbilang lambat. Yang dapat aku ingat hanyalah sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh lembut permukaan bibirku.'_ Naruto tanpa sadar menyentuh permukaan bibir miliknya sendiri.

_'Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena pandanganku saat itu tidak dapat diandalkan,'_ batin Naruto yang sedang duduk di teras belakang rumah dengan memakai busana _kimono_ musim dingin berwarna biru tua, dipadu dengan _haori_ berwarna hitam— sambil menikmati pemandangan taman di hadapan yang serba putih.

"Ah, benar juga! Nama...! Aku bahkan belum sempat menanyakan namanya! Tapi... dia juga belum sempat menanyakan namaku, 'kan? Kurasa sama-sama impas," Naruto bergumam sendiri, tanpa menyadari keberadaan seekor burung gagak yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dari atas dahan sebuah pohon— Juga seekor kucing yang bersembunyi di suatu tempat yang menjadi titik buta bagi mereka berdua.

**.**

Hari demi hari berlalu, Itachi pun selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk pergi mengunjungi Naruto dalam wujud seekor gagak. Sedikit demi sedikit, timbullah perasaan asing di dalam hati Itachi.

Perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

Perasaan yang membuat hatinya terasa hangat.

Perasaan yang dinamakan cinta...

- Yakumo -

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu malam tenang musim semi pertama di Bulan April...

Di sisi kolam ikan koi sebuah rumah yang dihiasi guguran kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura...

"Itachi, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jadi sering sekali melamun? Sewaktu bersama denganku pun, aku merasa pikiranmu seperti melayang ke tempat lain," tanya Sasuke yang saat ini berjongkok di samping kiri Itachi yang sedang menatap datar kolam koi di hadapan sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kau bisa jaga rahasia 'kan, Sasuke? Kalau bisa, aku akan menceritakannya kepadamu," balas Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Tentu saja. Aku pasti akan merahasiakannya. Aku berjanji," balas Sasuke yang membuat Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"Aku menyukai seseorang," Itachi mengawali dengan santai. "Dia adalah setengah vampir yang kutolong dari para siluman serigala liar. Aku juga sempat meminumkan darahku untuk mengobati luka-luka di tubuhnya."

Raut wajah Sasuke pun berubah sangat dingin.

"Sejak pertemuanku dengannya di hutan itu, entah mengapa, aku tidak dapat menghilangkan sosoknya dari dalam pikiranku. Aku benar-benar sangat menyukainya." Itachi menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Singkat kata, kakakmu ini sedang jatuh cinta," lanjut Itachi dengan senyum bahagia terkembang menghiasi bibir.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menatap lekat sosok Itachi dengan Iris hitamnya. Sebelum seringai tipis tersungging, diikuti oleh sebuah kalimat yang membuat Sang Kakak memasang ekspresi terkejut yang tidak mampu dilukiskan oleh kata-kata.

"Itachi, Si Pirang untukku saja, ya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**End**_

Makasih yang sudah membaca sampai akhir.

_Jaa Ne_...


End file.
